The Letter
by Marrei
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little push. A simple letter to convey one's feeling. Well this is what Tsunade does for Naruto as Naruto gives her letter filled with her feelings to the man she has admired from the time she was tied to the training log during her Genin test. How will Kakashi react to her feeling?whats the relationship between Naruto & Shikamaru that's got him jealous?


**The Letter.**

"No. It's not happening." The stubborn 16 year, Naruto Uzumaki glared defiantly at her leader and mentor. Folding her arms and stood straighter in the office of the Hokage.

Tsunade bristled with anger at the blonde Kunoichi. "Naruto Uzumaki. You will do as you are told if you want to join and go solo."

Jiraiya watched the sparks fly between the two blondes. Both equally as stubborn, short-tempered and freakishly strong, making the toad sage shiver and sight at the same time; wondering why both were so keen on opposing each other on the idea.

Naruto narrowed her eyes dangerously, with the two Sannin resisting the urge to flicker their eyes over to the Yondaime's portrait and kept their orbs grounded to hers. Well Tsunade anyway, Jiraiya was trying to find a solution that would appease them both before they ended up destroying half of Konoha in their agreement. They did after all, end up demolishing training grounds 22-37, when they were fighting about which sake was better.

It was a petty topic to fight about yet both blondes took it seriously and with the current subject…Jiraiya gulped…there was no doubt in his mind that Konoha will look worse than the sand-sound invasion. Much, much worse.

"Baa-chan, I'm not doing it. Who knows what will happen after I do?" Naruto tried her best to reason with the blonde kage, but her defensive posture and harden glare was not winning any in her favours from the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, using seal-less medical ninjutsu to help with her ongoing headache that was caused by the chunin in front of her. "We take risks everyday as shinobi, Naruto and sometimes we won't be able to predict what will happen next. This is the only requirement I'm asking of you to join, either you do it or you can forget about joining till you hit jonin. Even then, I will request of you the same thing if you still want to go solo."

Naruto pouted and lowered her arms and glare. "Baa-chan, why do you want me to do this so badly? I'm not even 20 yet…"

"Would you be able to let him go if you saw him with another woman? Would you stand in the crowd and watched as he got married with a smile on your face? Would you be able to look after his future kids without breaking down? Would you be able to live with yourself with the fact that you didn't do anything and just watched as he left your life? Would you be able to handle the regret of not telling Kakashi you love him? Would you be able to do everything with a smile on your face?" Jiraiya finally butted in. He didn't want to see his goddaughter hurt and living a lie. She at least deserved to do this, even if the feelings weren't reciprocated.

Naruto flinched as the questions rolled off the Sennin's mouth and looked down as the name of the man she admired flew out of his lips. Listening as Tsunade elaborated for Jiraiya. "Time is a shinobi's greatest enemy, Naruto. Before you would know it, everything changes. Kakashi's one of Konoha's top bachelors, along with Sasuke and Neji. It wouldn't be long before others claim his attention."

"If…" Naruto started as she bought her gaze back up to her leader. "If I tell him how I feel in any form, may I join ANBU straight after?"

The two Sannin glance to each other knowingly with Jiraiya nodding at Tsunade to give her his consent. "Very well." Pulling out a scroll from in her desk draw. "I have your gear here and need to ink your ANBU tattoo on. It will take about 30 minutes to do so, but I still expect you to join in on your chunin duties as well. There will be non-related ANBU missions that will need your expertise. Is this clear?"

"Thanks Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin."

"We will know when you confess, Naruto. So don't even think about lying to two of the Sannin." Jiraiya stated in a clear and authoritive voice, gaining a nod from his apprentice.

"I never go back on my word. I'll see you tonight then, Ja ne." Naruto waved as she leapt out of window and down onto the dirty road, making the slug princess sighs.

"Why doesn't she use the door?"

"Let's not muse about that now, Tsunade-hime. She said she'll be here tonight, which means that she's going for the kill today and we better look over what she does." Tsunade hummed in approval as she pulled out a crystal ball to watch over Naruto's movements with Jiraiya moving round to the front of the desk to watch.

Grateful that the ANBU were not on guard, privacy seals up and there were no meetings lined up. Not even the elders, Danzo or the council could enter without permission and both peered into the crystal ball, smiling.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto huffed as she leapt over the buildings, trying to avoid everyone and everything. She just wanted to get her side-mission done and over with, so she could join ANBU and be on her merry way of helping Konoha with a porcelain mask.

Landing in front of her door and grabbed her keys to open the door and enter her apartment. Breathing out deeply as she went to her room and open her wardrobe door. Sliding her clothes aside and knelt down on the floor, punching a loose floorboard till it popped out of place and pulled out a sealed plastic bag that held a diary from her genin days and a creamed coloured envelope.

Opening the bag, Naruto pulled out the envelope, resealed the bag and put everything back in place and stood up with the letter in hand. Going to find a brush and ink to write some Fūinjutsu on it to prevent any mishaps that will happen. This was the letter she wrote after the sparring match she had against Kakashi with Sakura, on her first day back from training. She poured all of her feelings into the papers in hope that they would go away or at least die down a little so she could focus on other aspects of her life.

Sighing, Naruto placed a privacy, protection and time seal on the envelope. Privacy, so that only Kakashi could open the envelope. Protection, encase some fangirl tries to sabotage the letter by giving them light burns or cuts if they ever touched it and time, so it Kakashi would be able to open the letter at 10.30pm when he is alone and there is nobody else within seeing distance that could read the contents. Ahh, the beauty and efficiency of Fūinjutsu.

Placing her ink pot and brush away where it won't spill, Naruto looked to the clock on her stove. Noting it was 6.45pm, slipping the envelope into her jacket and dashed out of her apartment, though not before locking everything up and went on her hunt.

Naruto already knew that the two Sannin were watching her every move and wanted to hurry and get this over with and stretched her senses out, locating the copy-nin near the line of shinobi bars and groaned. If he was in that district, then it meant that her friends were there also, living it up. Namely Ino, Sakura, Lee (without the alcohol), Tenten and Kiba. It was Saturday after all.

Cursing quietly Naruto pulled off her orange jacket and out the letter and sealed her jacket away, revealing a tight-fitted black shirt. The envelope being placed in her pants pocket. Although she could hide in broad daylight, night and ANBU in neon orange, she wouldn't take her chances with her friends nearby and kept a low profile. Leaping off the roof and soundlessly onto the road, once again seeking out Kakashi's signature.

"**I hope you know what you're doing, kit." **Her Buji, Kurama called out to her in a rare moment of comfort.

'_I hope so too, Kurama. Who knows, we should go drinking after this.'_ Naruto heard the Kyūbi let out a low chuckle as they both knew she was stalling for time. Though both did enjoy drinking together in her mindscape as she could materialize anything she wanted that wasn't living. Like a big slab of juicy rump steak for her partner to the finest sake from Iwa.

"**Move along before I take over your body and mate with the nearest mortal. Be it either man or woman."** Naruto eep-ed and walked quickly over to the bar Kakashi was residing in. she knew Kurama couldn't possess her but he could make her dreams very, very lucid if she kept her guard down during anytime she would sleep. She remembered he did it once when she passed out after her fight with Gaara; thinking it would be funny to have her watch Gai & Lee do their thing…naked, with busier than normal eyebrows. He had a wicked sense of humour.

'_I'm going, I'm going.'_ Naruto shuffled her way over to the entrance of the bar when she saw her sensei walk out and sighed in relief. _'Now I don't have to go in there.'_ Sensing that her friends were at least 4 blocks away. "Sensei…!" Naruto called out and walked over to him casually, hands in her pockets. Undoubtedly getting all sweaty and clammy. _'Baa-chan & Ero-Sennin are probably having a field day with this shit.'_

Kakashi looked up from his Icha, Icha tactics with a raised brow. "Yo Naruto. What are you doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"

Naruto scoffed as she made her way into the light. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Went her simple logic she picked up from the Sannin & Kurama. Rolling her eyes at his deadpanned look. It was quite a feat to do that with one eye and 2/3s of his face being covered. "Anyway, I came here to…"

Naruto was cut off as an elated squeal of, "Kaka-kun…" With an above average brunette with shoulder length curly hair attached her-self to Kakashi's arm that was reading his book. "You weren't planning on leaving me behind now, were you?"

Naruto took in her skimpy black dress, her almost caked face and the nickname she gave her sensei…and started snickering. Earning an embarrassed looks from Kakashi with the woman glaring daggers at the blonde Jinchuriki. "Oh this is rich…," waving off her need to further humiliate the copy-nin and pushed her inner-prankster down. Though it did hurt seeing him with another woman on his arm, with him not even attempting to shrug her off. Inwardly going through her mantra to get this over with.

"Anyway, I came here to give you this, sensei." Pulling out the envelope and held it out to the masked-nin.

The brunet sneered. "What is this?" A smug look morphing onto her face, cracking her powder. "A love letter." Giggling with one hand covering her mouth.

Naruto kept her mask in place and sighed. "Who knows, it might be a recipe for miso soup with eggplants, the latest scene to the Icha, Icha series. But that's not really for you to know, Miss."

The woman tried to snatch the letter, making the biggest mistake as she howled in pain. Naruto sighed once more with Kakashi reaching out slowly to take the envelope from her hand. "You shouldn't touch what isn't yours, Miss."

Kakashi looked over the item, noticing the seals in place and hummed at Naruto's brilliance in Fūinjutsu that she took up in her travels with Jiraiya. Hearing her speak up once more. "I'll see you around, sensei."

"Maah, Naruto. You just got here." Kakashi observed as Naruto only smiled softly and waved him off.

"Sorry sensei. Baa-chan needs me back at the office…" Gulping as she saw a familiar head of pink hair. "…and I need to get out of here." Dashing off into the night as she heard the accusing calls of Ino & Sakura.

Kakashi only shrugged and placed the letter into his book, using it as a bookmark as he slid his favourite book into his pouch, peeling away his fangirl and turned to face his other subordinate and waved his greeting at her. His fangirl storming off to cool down her fingers after being kicked down a few notches from the blonde.

"Kaka-sensei, did you see where Naruto went?" Sakura asked as she rolled up with her gang, all looking equally as disappointed in not catching the Kyūbi's host.

"Maah, she just left to see Tsunade-sama. Though I am curious as why you need her?"

Ino exhaled as she folded her arms and tapped her foot. "That baka owes us a night out. She always seems to know how to evade us."

"Our youthful buttercup won't get away next time." Lee hollered with a fire burning determinedly in his eyes.

Tenten shook her head sagely. "Y'know she doesn't come out with us because we're all lightweights. We need Shikamaru, Neji or Sasuke to join us first if we want to see her dress up."

The teens all blushed madly at the memory of when Naruto actually did join them and the moves she let loose on the dance floor. She attracted both men & women over to her and danced confidently, alluringly and bewitching.

Kakashi noticed all of their faces and raised a brow in question, manoeuvring his hand to his book where the envelope sat and let his fingers glide along the parchment. "Well then, have a good night you kids." Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, waiting to see what Naruto handed to him.

**Hokage's office:**

Naruto blushed heavily from the sly smiles and proud looks from the two Sannin and redirected her gaze to the floor. And as soon as Jiraiya smirked with Tsunade opening her mouth with a gleam in her eye, Naruto knew for a fact, a fact; that it was going to be a long & embarrassing night.

'_At least I'm finally in ANBU now. Just like Kaa-chan & Tou-chan.'_ flicking her eyes to the portrait of her father. _'Thank you, Jiraiya-Kyōfu…for everything.'_ Opening her ears to listen to her leader.

**Next morning:**

Kakashi woke up with a groan and pried his right eye open. Cursing himself for not closing the curtains in his room as the sunlight poured onto his face and Kakashi knew once he was awake, he wouldn't be able to sleep once again.

The copy-nin tossed the blanket aside and trudged into his bathroom, already hearing his automatic coffee machine gurgle to make his pot of caffeine and kicked the bathroom door shut with his foot. Rubbing his face to get rid of the morning vision and tweaked the shower taps to get the right temperature for the water. Stripping in the nude with his bed clothes being tossed into the hamper by his sink.

Stepping into the shower and let out a sigh of bliss, the hot water soothing and relaxing his muscles. The water further waking him up as the addictive smell of his coffee that wafted through the cracks of the bathroom door. Instinctively grabbing some soap to lather and clean his body in suds and pumped a fair amount of shampoo into his hand to wash his hair.

It didn't take him long to get out, dried and changed as the scent of his cup of Joe was just teasing his senses and poured himself a cup. Black & bitter, just the way he liked it and pulled down his mask to enjoy the hot liquid course down his throat. Immediately heading over to the lounge and pick up his pouch to grab his book.

Startled and surprised for a minute when there was an envelope in his book and remembered the soft smile Naruto directed at him last night. "Maah, I wonder what's inside?" Setting his mug on the table as he sat on the couch. Noting that the time seal has worn away, enabling him to open the item.

Kakashi brought the mug back to his hand as he pulled out some papers and began reading.

_At first I thought I was a fool for harbouring feelings for you after you said 'those who break the rules are sum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum.'_

_Those simple yet effective words ignited a flame that refuses to die down, no matter what I try. The words of simplicity were given life as you radiated the dire need to protect those that are close to you, your sole eye burned with conviction, regret and determination._

_That was the moment I realized I fell hard for you._

Kakashi spat out his drink, both his eyes wide open as he continued to read.

_Granted any old fool could've said those words and I could've fallen for them, yet it was you and I see no one else when the words ring through my head each day. _

_I soon caught myself looking; noticing the subtle gestures that you do, they made me understand the burden of carry years of guilt & regrets you carry on your shoulders each day._

_I've noticed that you care for your students, friends and comrades more then you let on. Your eye strays from your book as you watch your surroundings to make sure we are safe; even within the village walls and that you actually enjoy your challenges with Gai._

_You don't like ramen, tomatoes or anything sweet, yet you still eat with a smile on your masked face as you enjoy seeing your students happy, smiling with their laughter filling the room._

_You like to be alone yet you can't bare the loneliness that you try to hide behind your book, mask, memorial stone and excuses. It yanks at my heartstrings to see the emotion flash by your eye when you think no one notices._

_You're aloof, perverted, lazy, a cheapskate, sweet-talker, annoying, always late, apathetic, weird and you speak bluntly about sensitive topics…_

Kakashi face-faulted at Naruto's attributes of him and placed his cold coffee down to read without any nuisances.

…_though I guess for me I don't mind your bad qualities because they're overshadowed by the good ones. You're perceptive, understanding, calm, caring and with your double edges words that make me want to laugh at the stupid-ness of it; and it makes me like you more._

_I can't think properly with you around that it frustrates me to no end, I'm able to hide my blush & stutter yet my stomach becomes filled with butterflies and I feel hot all over like a fire is burning inside and threatens to spread all over; that I just want to hide in the darkest corner of the Elemental Nations._

_I can't stop my eyes from following you and I feel that my heart beats a mile a minute and it feels like it's going to burst with you near; that I'd think it would be better if I moved to Sunagakure no Sato. Sometimes when I look at you, it becomes hard to breath yet I don't mind if I could see you smile each day._

_I feel as if I'm suffocating whenever I see you in pain, either physically, mentally or emotionally, I want nothing more than to protect you with all I have and bring you close, saying that everything will be okay._

_I accepted the three year training trips in hopes to battle with my feelings and see them depart, yet you have this annoying habit of making them stubbornly stay by barging in on my life. Making me finally admit the feelings I harbour._

_Though if you ever let another into your heart, I will smile happily for you. Knowing that she will be there for you and help shoulder your past._

_But before that, I guess I would like to say,_

_I love you with all my heart, Kakashi Hatake._

Oh he knew; he knew that his fair skinned-face was beet red as he read the letter over and over again. Not knowing what to do her folded the paper up nicely and placed it back into the envelope and onto the table. Just sitting there, staring at it intently. Hoping it will give him the answers he need.

Groaning he tugged at his hair and pulled his mask up. "I need help…"

**Midday:**

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all met up at the base of the Hokage tower after being summoned by their leader for another mission. All thinking that Naruto was already waiting in the office, making Kakashi fidget nervously. Wondering about how he should react to seeing the blonde again after confessing her feelings for him. He was still confused an undecided with the letter and Kurenai was no help either.

The only time he would push aside his pride for help and all she says is, _"So you got a love letter from a close friend of yours and you don't know what to do…*sighs*…just follow your heart, Kakashi. Don't be afraid of letting your emotions decide for you and that's when you'll know the answer. When you see her again."_

Letting the words dabble in his head as the trio reached the door of the Godaime's office with Sakura knocking in request. Kakashi momentarily froze as Sakura opened the door and lead the men into the room, yet Naruto was nowhere to be found or seen.

"It's good to see you on time, team _Kakashi._" The blonde kage pointed out to one shinobi in particular. "I have a simple escort mission for the three of you." Tossing over a C-rank to Kakashi and continued. "You'll be delivering some fur goods to Nami no Kuni to the leader, Tazuna. I believe you know of the man." Getting brief nods from the trio.

"Ano, Tsunade-Shishō. What about Naruto? Where is she?" Sakura asked respectfully with a hint of curiosity and worry. "I'm sure she'd love a chance to go back to wave and see the bridge that is named after her."

Kakashi's brain froze with Tsunade answering. "She's gone out on a mission with Jiraiya last night. They won't be back for at least a week or two. Now go and prepare yourselves, you leave in an hour." Dismissing team Kakashi for their mission as she pulled out some sake from Suna, a gift from Naruto.

**Team Kakashi: On their way to Nami.**

Sasuke took point with Sakura in the middle and Kakashi backing the rear. All doing what they usually did with much difficulty without their blonde chunin. Sakura tried to strike up a conversation with the Uchiha and only received grunts in reply. Only Naruto could translate those measly sounds and his facial expression.

Kakashi was reading his smut as they leapt through the trees. Though his eyes were on the book and senses alert, his thoughts were elsewhere.

"The Dobe…" Sasuke started, gaining the attention of his teammates. "…she's no longer a dobe." Sasuke stated cryptically, making his two teammates sweat-drop.

"Of course she's not, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied. "People grow up all the time and I guess her training with Jiraiya-sama has helped her mature…" Frowning in thought, capturing the attention of the two men. "When she gets back, Sasuke-kun you're joining us on Saturday."

"HN and why would I do that?"

"Because you care for her as your little sister, the only reason why you returned from Orochimaru was because you didn't like it when she cried…and if you don't come along, I'm sure there are many ways to convince you." Cracking her knuckles with an elated smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes up ahead, knowing her wouldn't be able to get out of this situation and grunted his approval. Already knowing without looking back that Sakura had a victorious grin on her lips.

Kakashi just found their little interaction interesting and asked. "Why do you need to take Naruto out, Sakura? I thought she didn't like the party scene."

"Hmm oh she does, just not weekly." Waving her captain off. "And it's a girl thing, Kaka-sensei. Yeah…a girl thing." Sakura chuckled darkly and mischievously.

Kakashi & Sasuke not even bothering to see where the medical Kunoichi was heading. It was all in Naruto's hands.

**1½ weeks later:**

Team Kakashi with the occasional help from Sai or Yamato-Taicho completed several low-level C or B-rank missions, Tsunade not wanting to press the team further without the aid of Naruto. She had the most unbelievable luck when it came to the tougher situations or gambling. This is why Tsunade would use her on Naruto's days off to help pay of her loan and to gamble with her in general.

Kakashi went back to Kurenai at least three times for help with the letter and with a lot of reluctance, handed over the letter for her to read as she swore to secrecy. It's not like Naruto's name was mentioned in it but he already had a gut feeling that Kurenai knew who it was. He only had three students, one an anti-social male; another is a smitten pink-haired medical Kunoichi with Lee and Naruto's a single enigma on the prow around who knows where.

Kakashi remembered seeing Kurenai's eye light up with adoration and smiled softly. Like the one Naruto used on him all those nights ago, wondering what it was for. After Kurenai re-read the letter for a whopping 5 times, she said.

"_Whoever wins her heart will be one lucky man, Kakashi. Not even I would want to harm her in anyway if I was her partner…you'll know what to do when the time comes, trust me. You'll understand when you see her."_

Kakashi blew of her cryptic words, just as he did with the Sandaime's when they weren't truly important and used them to annoy his subordinates.

He ran a hand through his unruly silver lock as he hefted himself up the stairs to the Godaime's office. Sasuke and Sakura up ahead, discussing the new lightening jutsu the two was learning. It would seem his original team all had lightening affinities, granted that Naruto's was a secondary and contradicted her prime element, wind. Yet they both works efficiently with her water element.

Kakashi mentally chuckled. She naturally had three elements and she wasn't even 20 and he had manifested his other 3 elements that weren't lightening throughout his years as a shinobi. Though he doubts he could not ever obtain wind nor ever wanted to, he was content with what he has.

The trio paused outside of the office door when they heard a light bubbly laughter filter through their ears. Making Sakura smile widely and forget about formalities as she threw open the door and hollered. "Naruto!"

Sasuke walked in behind her and smirked to the bewildered blonde sitting on the window, Kakashi bravely setting foot through the door and shut it close behind him. Letting his eyes wonder over to his youngest subordinate and felt his breath hitch & heart stop as he took her in. Though she didn't seem to act as if she handed over a love letter almost two weeks ago and waved cheerily at them, leaping off the windowsill and next to the Gamma Sennin. The trio realizing she was wearing a new outfit.

Naruto had on a black long-sleeve that cut off two inches below her bust, showing the world her toned belly with a pair of black skin tight pants that were made out of breathable and flexible material. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with what looked like a swirl pattern on the metal plates and her new navy blue weapon pouches. The blonde Jinchuriki also on a pair of mid-calf combat boots, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face with her black clothed Hitai-ate around her neck, the Shodai's necklace tucked underneath.

The two Sannin smirked at the individual disbelieving looks from the trio in front of them with Naruto letting her gaze roam out the window and smiled happily.

Sakura was the first to breathe out. "N-Naruto, w-what happened?"

The blonde chunin brought her gaze away from the window and looked to her fellow female comrade. "Huh? Oh this, I lost a drinking contest with Ero-Sennin." Shrugging her shoulders as if it would answer everything and looked back out the window distractedly. "Hey Baa-chan. Can I go now?"

The two Sannin looked out the window to where her gaze was. Jiraiya humming with Tsunade humming in consideration. "Not yet, I need you to look over this and tell me what you think." Handing her over a file as Naruto retook her position on the windowsill and quickly skimmed through the contents.

Kakashi tried his best not to look nervous and whipped out his book to distract himself, yet his gaze kept going back to the whiskered shinobi. Sasuke just handed over their mission scroll with a detail report as it was his turn to do the paperwork, Sakura was bumbling about madly. Obviously wanting to tell Ino about Naruto's new looks.

Naruto snapped the file shut with a huff and blew her bangs out of her eyes and said. "Sure, why not. I trust the pervert's decision and if he thinks I'm ready and I can do it, then I probably can."

Tsunade caught the file and stamped it in approval, saying. "Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki for being promoted to Jonin rank by the recommendations of Jiraiya, Iruka Umino & Shikaku Nara. (Jonin Commander.)"

Sakura squealed in delight for her teammate with Sasuke and Kakashi grunting/humming in approval, yet Naruto didn't take notice or celebrated like they thought she would as her gaze was once again, redirected outside. Tsunade saw the eager look and exhaled. "You can leave now, but I want you here early tomorrow morning for a mission that is situated with your skills. Is that clear?"

Naruto waved her off and mumbled out. "Okay…early…mission…skills…" Climbing out the window and dashed towards her target.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose with Jiraiya letting out a hearty chuckle. "Team Kakashi, you're dismissed for the day…I need a drink." Tsunade stated with Jiraiya magically whipping out a bottle from the Land of Frost. Both their eyes crackling with glee.

Team Kakashi just sweatdropped at the two most powerful shinobi in the village and left them to be.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto sat against a tree in one of Konoha's parks. Sitting under the shady tree, playing with the male's hair as he was using her legs as a pillow as he watched the clouds float by. Naruto was happy that he didn't mind that she took out his hair-tie to twirl and stroke his hair or massage his scalp, allowing her small fingers to their thing as her other hand rested on his chest. Feeling the rise and fall as he took each breath and let him absentmindedly play with her hand.

"So you finally gave him the letter, huh?" the lazy teen droned out.

Naruto smiled warmly at the male as she played with his hair, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "Yeah, almost two weeks ago. How are things with you lately? We haven't talked in a while."

"Troublesome. I haven't had any of your cooking since you've joined ANBU, who knows, maybe I should join and become your partner." The Nara heir stated, yet the lazy grin on his face made Naruto laugh.

"Yeah, though Hina-chan might beat you for the spot. Even though I do solo missions, she'd be fighting to team up with me." Inhaling and exhaling softly, hearing the children laughing as they played. "Who knew that shinobi like us could still relax like this."

"Hmm, though there are some that prefer the night life than this, Naruto." Both thinking about their female teammates and snorted. "Maybe they'll get too drunk one day and stop."

The two shinobi kept on talking about the little things in their life and enjoyed each other's company. If anybody that didn't know the two and saw them, they would think they were a cute and sweet couple. Yet what they didn't realize was the eyes that landed on them from across the park.

"Hey, isn't that Naruto & Shikamaru." Sakura pointed out and gathered the attention of her two male teammates. All directing their gaze to the sweet and lazy scene under the shady tree. Sakura's brow twitched, although she found the scene cute. "She ditched us…for the lazy-bum."

Sakura and Sasuke never noticed the dark look Kakashi threw over to the lazy duo under the tree, his hands in his pockets, clenched tightly. Almost piercing through his gloves and noticed as Naruto took of her gloves and sealed them away so she could to play with the Nara's hair better and repositioned her hand on his chest. Allowing Shikamaru to play with her hand and gritted his teeth to reign back in his unknown anger.

Team Kakashi just stood there watching as Naruto laughed with the Nara and smiled warmly at him. Poking his nose when he made a comment that made her blush lightly. Though the trio were interrupted as Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai & Asuma walked up to them and brought their attention over to the couple under the tree.

"Ehh, so Shikamaru ditched going to Yakiniku Q to see Naruto." Ino observed and tapped her lip suspiciously. "Though she does look good."

Kurenai was the only one that saw the subtle changes in Kakashi's demeanour and looked back out to Naruto and Shikamaru. Specifically Naruto's eyes.

"Are Naruto & Shikamaru dating?" Asuma asked curiously. Shikamaru was his favourite student after all and saw him as a little brother.

"No…" Kurenai answered, obtaining the attention of the gathered. "It's in her eyes. There's no romantic interest just a strong friendship built throughout the years that able the both of them to feel comfortable enough to act as they do with each other."

"K-Kurenai-S-sensei's right." Hinata inputted. Blushing slightly at the attention. "Naruto & Shikamaru have been together since they were 6. They go to each other's homes all the time; they're like brother and sister."

"Nu-uh, that can't be true." Ino tried to justify and pointed over to them. "They look like a couple and Shikamaru never lets anybody play with his hair like that or smiles like that."

"Yeah…" Kiba supported. "Naruto doesn't smile like that to anybody, it's always the really big smile not that one that makes our tummies all fuzzy." Gaining weird looks from his comrades. "Whaat? I know you guys feel it too."

"But if those two are dating, why haven't they told anyone?" Sakura asked with Sasuke grunting in agreement. Kakashi was too busy watching the scene ahead of him.

"They're friends, Sakura." Kurenai tried to get it into their thick skulls before Kakashi did something. "And don't forget, Shikamaru goes out with Temari and Naruto is best friends with the Kazekage."

Around of Ohh's were heard as the Teens finally clicked making Kurenai, Asuma and Hinata sweat drop. All looking towards the lazy duo to see Naruto blushing tomato red with Shikamaru smirking knowingly.

"What did we miss?" Ino pouted sadly and walked away with her sensei, Kurenai and her two students. Leaving team Kakashi behind to gaze.

"Screw this. I'm going over there." Sakura stated and maneuvered around the bush and over to the two shinobi. Sasuke and Kakashi looking to each other and shrugged, following after their medical Kunoichi. "Hey Naruto, Shikamaru." Sakura called over with a large grin on her face as Naruto waved her and the team over and sat down in front of them, Sasuke leaning against the tree with Kakashi sitting next to Sakura. Feeling a bit awkward around Naruto _and_ Shikamaru.

The lazy duo didn't move from their activities as Naruto said. "Deer."

"Troublesome, it's a turtle." Shikamaru replied making Naruto squint up at the clouds, Sasuke following their lead.

"HN, wrong. It's a tomato."

"Teme there's no way in the 7 levels of hell, that cloud is a tomato. It's a deer." Shikamaru chuckled on her, Naruto feeling her hand vibrate against his chest.

"Ne Naruto…" Sakura shuffled around uncomfortable as Naruto redirected her blue orbs to her, raising a brow suspiciously. "Can you _pretty_ please come out with us on Saturday; it's been _forever_ since we last hung out." Slapping her hands together in a begging gesture, seeing Naruto hesitate she added. "Even Sasuke-kun is coming; I can get Tenten to bring Neji along."

"We'll go." Shikamaru droned out in acceptance for the both of them, Naruto looking to him in confusion. "Who knows when Tsunade-sama will give you a break?"

"I'll see; it depends on the mission, Sakura-chan." smiling warmly at the pinkette, making her blush lightly and hold her stomach. Remembering Kiba's words from before.

"It seems you're wanted, Dobe." Sasuke nodded over to the other side of the park where Jiraiya stood waiting.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance as Naruto stopped playing with his hair and squeezed her hand to get her attention. "Just come back from your mission quickly or else I'll get you myself."

Naruto only flicked his nose and shoved him off, laughing lightly as she stood up with Jiraiya walking over to her and tossed over a scroll that was labelled A-rank. "Common Gaki, let's get this over with."

"I thought I had till tomorrow…" kicking Shikamaru lightly as he pinched her leg and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You did something to Baa-chan, didn't you?" Seeing his sheepish smile Naruto flicked the scroll between his head and kick Shikamaru once more and tossed him her keys. "There's food in the fridge, take care of my plants while I'm gone. I should be back in time for Saturday."

Shikamaru immediately disappeared with Naruto walking past her team, though not before ruffling her sensei's hair. "Cheer up, sensei. Nobody likes to see you brooding." Winking in his direction before leaping after her Mentor, never seeing the pink hue near the edge of his mask and slid on her ANBU mask & unsealed her katana when she felt she was far enough from them. "Assassination of a tyrant…my favourite." She purred darkly making Jiraiya shiver.

"You personality changes scare me, Gaki. Throw on the rest of your gear too before Tsunade-hime makes us take on D-ranks." The kitsune ANBU nodded and unsealed her grey arm guards, grey vest and long sleeved gloves that reached above her elbows and removed the arms of the long sleeve shirt to reveal her ANBU tattoo. Velcro, a shinobi's best friend.

Jiraiya shook his head amusedly about how his apprenticed could get changed while on the run and under a minute to. _'Just a few more missions as her supervisor then she's going solo…hmm, maybe Naruto will let me in on few.'_

**3 days later: Saturday Night, 9.45pm**

Naruto arrived back home early that morning, sending a toad out to Sakura that she was home and would join them tonight. Though not for the whole night as she planned on getting some training in with a Bo staff she got from Ji-chan when she first made genin…well she got lots of gifts from him and wanted to surprise the gang to night, saying she would pick the club and to meet at their usual spot.

Standing in front of her full-body mirror, Naruto wore a royal blue, elbow length skater dress that ended mid-thigh and had cut-outs on the sides of her waist. The Shodai's necklace hanging just above her clothed breasts with her hair piled high into a messy bun, her bangs framing her sun-kissed face with a pair of sapphire drop earrings she got as a friendship gift from Gaara; along with a beaded bracelet from him. Going in the pattern of orange, blue, yellow, red then teal. Made from the sands from his gourd. Representing their bond, same pasts and status as Jinchuriki as it harboured bits of the blood from his victims from his past. Finished off with a pair of black heeled, ankle boots with a zip by the ankle.

Naruto didn't bother with make-up as she hated the stuff and grabbed her keys and some money, sealing the items in the storage seal she managed to draw on both her earrings and made her way over to the meeting point.

Seeing Sakura with Lee, Ino, Kiba, Tenten with Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru; Naruto smiled and waved at them. "Looks like we're all here. Common let's get going." Hugging Shikamaru before linking arms with him and lead them all down the road as it was filled with the regular party-goers or shinobi wanting let loose a little.

"Damn Naruto, you don't even try and you're still hot as hell." Ino whistled in appreciation as she took up the other arm of Shikamaru.

Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement as they pulled their boyfriends over, well Neji doesn't have the balls to ask out Tenten but everybody knows they willbe an item soon. Tenten is just dragging it out a bit longer before she asks him, knowing Neji will turn into Hinata when she was younger.

"So where we heading, Dobe?" Sasuke question as Naruto linked her arm with his and let go of Shikamaru's, mostly to help ward off his fangirls since he was wearing a slim-fitting black dress shirt with black slacks. Kiba moving over to Shikamaru to talk.

"Nu-ah-ah. It's a secret, Teme. Now be patient and let Mama show you the way." Winking teasingly at him, making the Uchiha roll his eyes at her child-ness.

They walked for 5 minutes when Naruto spoke up. "We're here." Stopping at the front door of Konoha's most popular club. The Jade Palace. Naruto's friends all looked at her in disbelief and let their eyes wonder down at the mile-long line but Naruto waved them off and walked up to the body guard. "Hey Sid, is my booth free."

The gigantic man bowed to the blonde and smiled at her. "It's been a while since you've last been her, Mistress. But you know your booth is always available." Pulling open the velvet rope to let her and her friend's in. "Have a good night, Mistress."

The girls all squealed as they made their way through the loud music and pumping crowd. Following Naruto as she led them all to the edge of the club in the more sectioned off and quieter area for shinobi and nodded to the guard that stood over a large, closed off booth and unhooked the velvet rope for them to enter the small room/booth that was already stocked with non/alcoholic beverages along the chilled shelves.

"You can step down, Misaki." Naruto said and handed the man a large tip.

"Thank you Mistress. Enjoy your night." Misaki commented and disappeared to another spot in the club to watch over.

"Naruto, how'd you get us in here? This place is amazing." Sakura hollered over the music, although it was much quieter than out in the main hall, it was still pretty loud.

"I own the place." Naruto smirked at their baffled faces and supplied. "Ji-chan gave me this place when I completed my first C-rank mission, so drink up. It's on the house."

"To Naruto!" They all cheered, even Sasuke smiled and held up his beer in a toast. Naruto just smiled warmly at her friends and scooted over to Shikamaru so that she was still at the edge of the booth.

"This is soo cool. Thanks for bringing us here, Naruto." Kiba bellowed and slid everyone a shot of vodka, except Lee…for obvious reasons. He just took a shot of sour lime.

Naruto laughed as the lightweights immediately moved onto something lighter with her, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke taking another 5 shots each before they took a lighter beverage.

It didn't take long for Ino to shout out as she held her glass up in the air. "Who's ready to dance?" Tenten and Sakura already dragging their partners out with Ino going for Kiba as none of their other half enjoyed the night life.

Only three stayed behind with Sasuke saying. "Don't you want to dance, Dobe?"

Naruto snorted as she downed her sake and replied. "Meh, I need to get into the mood first before I start bringing in the weaklings." Smirking challengingly at her teammate and both clashed their drinks together in acceptance. "To whomever the winner may be on the dance floor."

"…And who can hold their liquor the longest." Shikamaru added and joined on in. Temari always wanted him to learn some dance moves for when she next visited or him to her in Sunagakure.

The three all finished their cups of sake and another round of shouts till they felt it was about time they hit the floor. "Let's do this shit." Sasuke commented, knowing it was the alcohol that was letting the cursing come on through.

"Just try to keep up." Naruto said through the music as she made her way predatorily to the dance floor, her hips already swaying and arms caressing her being.

Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked and joined in next to her, moving to the beat of the music. Bringing in a large crowd of needy and desperate civilians as they danced enchantingly. Sasuke graced his moves over to the ramen chef, Ayame. Forgetting the bet as he swayed heavily with her.

Naruto and Shikamaru noticed the interaction and moved away from the couple and danced with each other. Naruto had on arm slung over his should and another in her hair as she swayed and grinded against the Nara heir. Seeing the other party goers trying to gain her attention and smiled sexily at them, making them blush or move closer to her.

Shikamaru bent down as he moved his hips back and forth in time with the music. "Looks like we chose a bad day to party." Twirling her around so she was moving her hands around to his neck to pull him closer, though not in the intimate way people were seeing, more to talk in his ear because of the music, yet both kept their bodies moving. Shikamaru moving his hands to her waist and head lower down to her neck.

Naruto let her eyes discreetly move across her club and groaned, though others though she was moaning at the contact. "We are so dead after this. Even Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin are here and it's not helping that the pervert's giving me the thumbs up with a nose-bleed."

Shikamaru chuckled into her neck and spun her around once more. Lacing her hands with his and raised them above their heads, her head near the crook of his neck as they both glided millimetres apart. "Asuma-sensei's going to have my ass as to why I'm clubbing and drinking. How troublesome."

Naruto giggled as she released her hands and winded them into his hair and around his neck, moving her hips erotically, gaining lecherous stares from both sexes. "You could always stay at my place, but then again Ero-Sennin will be there…Forest of Death?"

"Sure, might as well." He replied jokingly to Naruto's sarcasm, with that said, Naruto signalled over Misaki as she was still dancing and told him to bring the Konoha 12 leader's and the Sannin over to her booth. "Are you seriously letting a bunch of old people join us?" Shikamaru smirked knowingly as his lips were pressed against her cheek, his hands snaking around her waist to pull her away from a suspiciously looking brunet.

"Free Booze, they won't interrogate us." She finished as Kiba & Ino waltzed on over.

"Hey you sexy beasts." Kiba barked on over, winking at the two only to have them roll their eyes as Naruto switched with Ino and danced with Kiba, bringing up her tempo to match the Inuzuka.

"Our sensei's are here." Naruto called out. "I sent them to our booth so we won't be hounded." Ino & Kiba let out a sigh of relief as the two girls switched once more. Liking their original partners better.

"Does Temari know about you guys?" Ino voiced curiously, feeling the beads of sweat roll down her face.

The erotically dancing duo both held up their wrists. Naruto showing them beaded bracelet with Shikamaru showing them his pure silver bracelet with a tag engraved with Temari's initials and a desert flower.

Ino cooed as Kiba rolled his eyes at the cheesiness. "So you're dating Kazekage-sama then?" Ino prodded as Naruto turned her back to her partner and let her hands trail slowly up her body and grinded against him.

"No, it's a sign of our _occupation_." The Inuzuka & Yamanaka heirs nodded with a smile on their faces with Sasuke coming up behind him and told them he was leaving and was going to walk Ayame home. All four glancing to each other knowingly with Sakura & Lee moving over to them and suggested to go sit down.

The six of them danced around the partiers, grabbing Tenten & Neji along the way and moved on over to their booth, though not before informing the _unique_ couples about their leaders being there and all greeted them cheerfully as they slid back into the booth.

Naruto was stopped as Misaki came over and whispered something in her ear and handed her a slip of paper and dismissed the man before sliding in next to Kurenai and across from Kakashi & Shikamaru. Opening the paper it read: _Hey baby, if you ever need a sugar daddy, come find your dreams at the obsidian bar._

Naruto frowned and leaned out the booth with Kurenai as she gestured for her to read the rubbish that was handed to her and both brought their gazes to the fairly handsome man decked out in black with shaggy light blue hair and dark blue eyes. He raised his cup of scotch at her and winked as what he thought was sexy.

The two Kunoichi scoffed with Kurenai asking. "What are you going to do, Naruto?"

The blonde Uzumaki snapped her finger and a broad man with blonde hair knelt next to her as she whispered into his ear and tossed the note over to Shikamaru to burn with a low level Katon jutsu. Naruto pulled back smiling innocently as the man disappeared and within 5 seconds the blue-haired man was found stripped to his leopard print thongs in a dancers cage above the dance floor.

Kurenai choked on her drink as she looked at the man dance like a stripper and noticed the chakra strings coming from the same man that was next to Naruto, hidden up in the deck. Tenten, Neji and the Sannin all followed their gazes and choked too.

"Do you always have to embarrass them like that?" Shikamaru chuckled out as he slid a shot over to her and watched as she drowned it.

"He used baby & sugar-daddy in the same sentence, he had to be punished." Pulling off the shelf another bottle of Lemon flavoured vodka.

Kakashi the whole time as soon as he entered the club had his jaw tightly clenched as he watched Naruto dancing intimately and closely with the Nara heir to the note she received and the playful smile she threw at the teen and gulped his bourbon, letting the liquid seep through his mask and burn down his throat. He fingers clenched dangerously around his drink but made sure to let loose the pressure unless he wanted to break the cup. He knew that only Kurenai saw his actions, but what he didn't know was that Naruto & Shikamaru saw them too.

"Oi brat, since when were you able to afford such a nice part in the club?" Tsunade voiced as she greedily swallowed the Sake from Iwa.

"I own the place…" Gaining chokes from the adults and elaborated. "Ji-chan gave me the contract when I competed my first C-rank mission, so drink up because tonight it's free and I don't plan on coming her till the next blue moon."

"Ehh…" Sakura whined. "But Naruto, this place is awesome."

"I only come here to let of some steam when I don't want to train." She answered simply and looked out to the crowd critically.

Shikamaru snorted into his drink. "Yeah, yet you come here at least once a month and drag me along." Gaining a round of whines. "Please, you're lightweights and can't handle more than 3 cups of beers and you can't keep up with her on the dance floor." Smirking at their dejected faces as the adults laughed at their expense, though Shikamaru heard that Kakashi's was a bit strained.

"I'll be back." Naruto said as she slid out of the booth and made her way over to Misaki & Shimon. Wondering what was wrong with the drunken mess in her club.

"Ne Shikamaru-kun…" Asuma drew out, making the Nara groan. "Now, now, don't act like that young man. I was just going to say, I never knew you could dance."

"Naruto taught me when we were younger." Noting that several of their comrades were conversing with themselves.

"Naruto did?" Kurenai asked in surprise.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama took her to dance and gymnastic classes when he was alive to help with all her energy and taught Tou-san and I how to dance. Kaa-san was impressed that Naruto could actually make us do something, I think she also taught Hinata a few things too." Sipping his cool beer as he recalled the fond yet terrifying memories.

Kakashi noticed the silver bracelet on his wrist and felt himself bubble up with confusion, anger and…and jealously? _'Does Naruto even still love me? If she truly did, then why would she let me go to another woman? Why is she so close with Shikaku's son? Goddamit Naruto!'_

"Sensei, are you alright?"

Kakashi's ears and head perked up as he saw Naruto standing at the edge of the table looking at him, eyes filled with concern and felt his breath escape as he finally let himself look her over, grateful that he wore a mask and stuttered out. "N-Naruto, I'm fine." Eye smiling at her while cursing the slip of his nervousness. "But what happened with you?" gesturing to where she came from.

"Huh? Oh that, just dealing with a bunch of drunk fangirls. Nothing big to worry about." Smiling softly at the copy-nin, the same smile she used when she handed him the letter, the one Kurenai had on when she was reading the letter and felt his heart flutter violently and distracted himself by taking a sip of his drink, trying to will away his blush.

Kurenai and Shikamaru didn't miss a thing from their interaction. Naruto managed to calm the copy-nin down with him painting a light hue just above his masked cheek and stuttered a bit, yet he hid his slip with a distracting question. Though ended up blushing once more as Naruto smiled at him.

Kurenai hid her smile behind her wine glass as she took a deep sip, knowing what he wanted to do yet he didn't know how to act upon it; and that the soft smile Naruto directed at him, was a smile that all women used for when they love someone or think of the person they love. It was the same with her when she read through the letter; the feelings reminded her of Asuma.

Even Shikamaru read the letter, as Naruto trusted him enough, blushing slightly as he read through it and told her he would love to have a dysfunctional letter like hers given to him. That only ended up with a playful punch to his shoulder and made him write one himself for Temari. Now _that_ was a bonus in his books.

Naruto didn't sit back down as her eyes lingered onto the dance floor with Shikamaru sighing in amusement, sculling the rest of his drink and pulled her by the hand and out to the dance floor, it was at least another 20 minutes till midnight and Naruto would want to head home soon after. Though before they left Shikamaru made an almost invisible gesture at Kurenai to do something with Kakashi, getting a subtle nod in return.

The duo made their way into the middle of the dance floor and started swaying along with the music and let the music take over their bodies. Naruto ran her fingers over Shikamaru as she whipped her head about with Shikamaru holding her by her hips and swayed them about. Grinding closely together as Shikamaru reached up and pulled out the hair pin that held her hair together and let it cascade down to the middle of her back.

Naruto twirled around and brought the Nara's hand around her middle and she leaned back and moved her hips bewitchingly as she let her small fingers find their way into his hair and let his hands wonder over her body. Shikamaru making sure not to touch anything he wasn't supposed to, otherwise Naruto, Temari & Gaara will have his head.

The two dance for 15 minutes straight before Shikamaru spotted Kurenai waltzing on over through the crowd with a reluctant Kakashi. So Shikamaru danced over to them too with Naruto swaying along with him, until the two clashed and swapped partners.

Naruto only looked suspiciously as her dance partner swayed in a friendly and distant manner with the genjutsu mistress, though smiled up to Kakashi and pulled him over to her to dance.

Kakashi froze for a split-second before he followed Naruto's lead; she seemed to understand that he didn't dance much and smiled thankfully at her.

Naruto pulled her sensei close so she could whisper in his ear and moved them in time with the music. "Sensei, just listen to the music and let your-self move naturally." And started swaying erotically. Not caring in the slightest that he was still in his jonin outfit, Asuma & Gai were and shinobi came in to party in their work clothes anyway.

Kakashi bit his tongue and did as Naruto said, pulling her closer to him as he saw a dodgy green-haired woman snaked her way into their dance space and finally was able to take the lead as she twirled till her back was to him and let his arms find their way around her frame and swayed with her and felt as she leaned back and let her hand trail up his arms slowly and around to the nape of his neck, where she tugged at his hair playfully.

Kakashi picked up the pace with the music, moved and bringing them closer together, spinning the blonde around. Watching as her hair flew like the wind and pulled her from the base of her back closer to his flush, both grinding against each other. Naruto winded her hands around his shoulders and lightly twirled his soft hair, her breath being felt at the collar of his neck as he lowered his head near her ear.

"What are we doing?" he asked, gaining a giggle from the alluring blonde.

"Dancing sensei, there's nothing wrong with it." Noticing that all her friends were on the dance floor, even the Sannin. Shikamaru joining in with Kiba and Ino with the Nara gesturing her to the time to note it was a minute till midnight and nodded back to him.

"Maah, what was that for Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, feeling his pits burn in jealousy.

"You'll see; sensei." Unwinding her hands from his neck and let them trail down his unzipped clothed skin as they both heard a voice over the loud speaker.

"To the Angles and Demons out there tonight, we have a special guest here today and to those who know her from her previous visits, I'd like to present to you, the Jade Palace's Mistress…Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd roared in approval as the spotlight hit her in the middle of the floor as she pulled away from Kakashi and accepted the microphone from Sid, another being handed to Kiba and Shikamaru. The teens smiling to each other knowingly as the always sang together.

"Have you had fun tonight?!" Naruto blasted joyously into the microphone as she looked around the room, her hand high up in the air, getting another roar of approval. "Ya'll all know what time it is and today, I'm going to do something a little different. Grab your partners, cause tonight, we're gonna heat up the floor!"

The trio danced and sang the 'Shakira's: Hips don't lie'. The boys wondered through the crowd and danced with random individuals with Naruto staying close to Kakashi, seeing his uneasiness and danced with him, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kurenai even Tsunade had a few choice moves, to ward off any female predators.

Kakashi looked thankful to the blonde with her winking in his direction and carried on dancing till the song ended and got a large applause and hollers of approval. Sid came back to receive the microphones with Naruto wondering back to the booth with Kakashi following close behind her, grabbing her hand to stop her for a moment. Gesturing for her to look over to the dance floor and laughed lightly at seeing her godfather and mother-figure dance better than over ¾ of the people on the floor and continued on her way back to the booth, not realizing she still holding Kakashi's hand and dragged him over with him.

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask at seeing Naruto so carefree. She looked…beautiful.

Kakashi lowered his head in hopes if Naruto turned around she wouldn't notice the blush and stopped walking as they reached their table, yet Naruto turned around with a smile that soon turned into worry. "Sensei, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Naruto." Pushing her gently to sit down as he slid in next to her and brought over her from the other side. "You haven't been taken missions with us lately; it's getting quiet…not normal, y'know." Not being able to find the right words to say.

Naruto smiled softly as she looked to the cup she was nursing. "Is that so? I guess I better come back to my roots before Baa-chan sends me off again." Taking a quiet sip as Kakashi slipped an arm around her shoulders, making her lean into him. Neither really noticed what they were doing, but the spying Kurenai, Shikamaru, Tsunade & Jiraiya were all happily smiling over at them. It was something.

"Though I do wonder why Tsunade-sama is insistent that you go on these missions and won't allow us to take on high A-ranks."

"Hmm, sounds like a mystery to me." Naruto evaded his statement and looked to him innocently.

"Naruto…" He voiced seriously.

Naruto's innocent look faulted and pouted away from him. "No." she replied stubbornly. Naruto squealed as Kakashi poked her side and turned to glare at him, yet her flushed face did jack shit. "It's not happening, sensei and don't think for a second you can sweet-talk your way into this." Shoving a finger into his chest.

Kakashi remembering the letter she gave him as he remembered every word thanks to the sharingan and said. "You're a liar." The blonde huh-ed in confusion, forgetting her drink and rant she was prepared to give him. "I said you're a liar, Naruto."

"How am I a liar, sensei?" Generally confused by his statement.

"I said you're a liar because if you truly love me, then you wouldn't let another woman capture my heart. If you love me, then there's no way you could say that and wouldn't care if I spent the rest of my life with someone else."

Naruto widened her eyes in surprise, not knowing that the copy-nin was going to bring up her letter here of all places. She just hoped that he brushed it off since he acted normal when she arrived home, a bit stiff, but normal. Naruto fidgeted and smiled softly at Kakashi, using one of her hands to trace his jaw-line.

"I never said I wouldn't care, but your happiness means a lot to me. There's a difference." Flicking her eyes to the wall clock seeing it was 15 minutes pass midnight and narrowed her eyes, retracting her hand. "I better head home; I have a busy day tomorrow." Manoeuvring around the booth quickly and out of the seats.

"W-wait Naruto." Kakashi called out as he grabbed her hand. "Ahh thanks for the letter."

Naruto chuckled at his awkwardness and released her hand, waving off their previous conversation. "Good night sensei." And walked away, Shikamaru running up to her side and linked her arm with his and walked off home.

Kakashi growled low in his throat and decided to call it a night. He still needed to talk to Naruto about the letter.

**Next morning:**

It was near 9am with Naruto in her new shinobi outfit, her ANBU gear sealed away encase Tsunade wanted her to go back out on a mission with Jiraiya watching her progress. Though right now she was frying some fish and sprinkled on some herbs, her clones already set the green-tea, plates, cups & cutlery out on the table with the rice already being serve with a fried egg on top.

Naruto was almost finished frying the piece of dish when a pair of lazy arms snaked around her waist and a head propped onto her shoulder. "Smells good, when we eating?"

Naruto chuckled and placed the fish onto a plate and handed it over to her guest and ushered him over to the table. "I've already eaten, it's just you. Though I wish you told your mum you were heading out last night, Shika. Then she wouldn't be banging down my door at 6 in the morning." Scolding the lazy genius as he ate the food Naruto prepared for him.

"It's too troublesome to tell her, she'll want to know when I'll be back, where I'm heading, who I'm going with. You know the thing Sandaime-sama used to do with you." The blonde groaned as she placed her tea back down and grunted in understand. Neither feeling the effects from last night as they just burned the alcohol of by dancing and eating a late dinner when they arrived back at Naruto's place.

"Just don't forget to clean up, I'm going to go practise with my Bo-staff before Ero-Sennin finds me for the details of how I dance."

Shikamaru snorted as he swallowed the succulent piece of fish. "Yet you still read his books and listen to the audio."

"So do you and you hide out here to read them. Even your father." Both ending up laughing as Naruto made her way over to the door and yanked to open to see team Kakashi standing out her door with Sasuke's fist near where the door used to be. "Hey guys, what's up?" Looking over to see Sakura rubbing her forehead and tack her tongue around for any moisture.

"Dobe, we're hanging out today." Sasuke stated as a fact with Naruto tying her hair up.

"No can do, Teme. I have a promise to fulfil." Team Kakashi hearing a snort come from her dining room.

Listening as Shikamaru hollered over. "You're just trying to avoid Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto whipped her head around angrily and said. "Do you want to be my new dummy for practise?" His silence was all she needed.

"Dobe, we're hanging out today." Sasuke repeated with finality.

"Unless you want to join me in training ground 44, then you're more than welcome to join me." Pushing Sasuke out of the way and closed the door behind her, seeing Shikamaru in only sweats would only give her team the wrong idea. Though seeing Sasuke's lip twitch she answered. "Shika didn't tell his mum that he was going out and crashed the night at my place. Didn't want to go home smelling like alcohol and whatnot."

Sasuke grunted in approval. "Good."

"Sasuke…" Went Naruto's warning tone to back off from her love-life and leapt away in annoyance and the urge to learn in Bo jutsu, she was already efficient in Kenjutsu and wanted to expand her horizons.

"Please don't tell me we're going to follow her into that hellhole." Sakura complained as they walked down the stairs.

"Maah Sakura, if Naruto can venture in there, I'm sure we can too." Though the words were convincing, the way he chuckled sheepishly and walked slower made them think otherwise. All mentally agreeing to stay away from that forest.

**5 hours later: Naruto.**

Naruto didn't exactly spend all her time going through her katas, see spent the first three hours doing so and decided to rest on the forest floor. Watching as the clouds passed by without a care in the world, she didn't even know when the larger animals came out and sprawled out next to her.

She knew the animals weren't vicious after her match with Kiba, when she realized that they were just trying to protect their home and ward away any people with malice intent towards the forest, animals or humans they took a liking to. Namely her and Anko.

Though she was quickly pulled out of her mussing as she saw a messenger hawk circle above her and sat up, knowing her had to go see the Hokage and spiked her chakra three times for the hawk to go back to its perch as Naruto dashed though the forest of a slower than the usual pace.

"Damn, I'm hanging out with Shikamaru too much." Yet she continued with her current speed all the way over to the Hokage's office and leapt through the window, lazily catching the paper weight that was hurled her way and placed it back on the desk next to the twitching Tsunade.

"I sent that hawk out an hour ago; and you get here now." She hoarse out.

Naruto raised her hand in defence, seeing her teammates & Jiraiya in the office. "Don't blame me. That bird found me about 5 minutes ago, though I wouldn't blame it. I was in the Forest of Death after all."

"Weak…" the two Sannin muttered about the hawk with Tsunade gaining the attention of Team Kakashi.

"I have a B-rank recognisance mission for you. You'll be posing as couples with Sasuke & Sakura being an item for almost 2½ years. Kakashi & Naruto will be for 3 years and are engaged to wed in three months. I need the four of you to update me on the progress of Yugagakure for the next week as there have been reports couples being traumatized yet the reports have been dying down and I want to know what's going on in that village.

A small nation like the Land of Hot springs are allied with us and we protect every small nation out there, not matter how small the threat. Yugagakure brings in a lot of income for Konoha with their natural resources that are used in medicine and can't be found elsewhere in the Nations."

"Huh?" Naruto voiced. "Okay then, but Baa-chan what about…" Naruto was silenced as Jiraiya tossed her over a little box, knowing that the ANBU tattoo of her calibre won't allow a henge to cover it up. She would need make up or to wear long-sleeved clothing at the hot-springs; which wouldn't fair well.

Naruto open the box and pulled out a 10 carat diamond engagement ring that had a blue hue fogging the edges, the diamond carved into a whirlpool. Naruto dropped the box and gapped at her Mentor. "This is…real."

"Of course it is." Jiraiya replied. "Who'd you think I am, a cheapskate…?" seeing Naruto deadpan at him he quickly added. "Never mind, consider it a gift for putting up with me for the three years and now." Coughing embarrassingly into his hand, making Naruto grin.

Kakashi grabbed the ring and her hand, sliding it in place as he kept his eye on her. "I'm your fiancé, its only right I do the honours." He answered cheekily making Naruto scoff and elbow him.

Sakura cooed at the sight and linked her arm with Sasuke. "Aren't we the lovely couples?"

Naruto ignored Sakura's comment as she already saw the almost invisible engraving at the base of the inner-ring for a seal and push a tiny amount of chakra, enough for an E-rank to activate the Fūinjutsu. Feeling her right shoulder tingle for a split second.

"You leave in an hour. Leave you Hitai-ate here with me and walk to Yugagakure. You'll be posing as civilians after all." Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all handed over their forehead protectors as Naruto took off both her Hitai-ate and necklace with much reluctance as she always wore the Shodai's yet knew if she took it, somebody would recognise it. Tsunade smiled at her hesitance and placed the necklace on her safe keeping.

**1 hour later: Main gates.**

Naruto walked over to the gate, seeing that she was the last one to arrive. She wore a plain white blouse with black shorts and appropriate walking shoes. Her bag on her back and fingered the sapphire that hung on a loose silver chain she got from Kankuro. It surprised her that the Sabaku brother's had fine taste in jewellery and walked over to Sakura who looked mad at her.

"Naruto, what took you so long?" her teammates all wearing civilian clothing, Sasuke not wearing his clan symbol and Kakashi replacing his Hitai-ate with an eye patch.

"Sorry, Ero-Sennin wanted me to take some work along with me." Naruto narrowed her eyes as if saying Don't-ask-not-even-I-wanted-to-do-it.

"Maah we better get a move on then, if we want to make it there by tonight." The teens nodded with the girls moving over to their _partner_ and began their mission.

What they didn't know, was that the two Sannin were basically paying them to have a holiday and for Naruto to relax from her ANBU duties and sort her feelings out for the copy-nin. They were all over the place and she knew how to disguise her emotions well, her mentor was a spy-master after all.

Sasuke remained stoic as Sakura hooked her arm with his and began talking about nothing in particular, though Sasuke kept up his role and answered back every once in a while or grunted.

Kakashi looked down to his _fiancé_ to see that she was lost in her book about the history of Konoha and laced his hand with her free one, feeling her allowing him the motion and held his hand back tightly and walked closer to her.

Sasuke getting a wicked idea asked. "So Kakashi, tell us how you proposed." Sakura giggled and lightly slapped her _boyfriend_.

Kakashi stumbled momentarily, Naruto too engrossed in her book to hear what Sasuke said, so Kakashi slowly pried the book from her hand. "Well we were having a moonlit picnic on top of the Yondaime's head, Naruto's favourite spot in the village and I had paper lanterns set out all around with the blanket in the middle." Seeing Naruto pout at the loss of the book and tried to grab it back, only for Kakashi to hold it above his head, taking advantage of her height.

"When the full moon was at its peak I released the lanterns to float into the night, turned her towards me and whispered how much she meant the world to me and that I couldn't see myself with any other nor would I want to think about it and asked her to be with me forever." Kissing the blushing blonde on the forehead before he gave back her book and whipped out his own.

Sakura thought that was the most romantic proposal she had ever heard of, even if it wasn't real. _'Maybe I can Lee-kun into setting up a date like that.'_ Snuggling closer to Sasuke.

"Doesn't change the fact you're a pervert."

"Mou Naru-chan, you're love wounds me." Pulling her closer and snatched her book away, placing both books in his pocket as he grabbed her around the waist and heft her up onto his shoulders. Enjoying her squeals with her fingers finding their way into his hair.

Yet she bonked him on the head since she had a chance. "Don't call me, Naru-chan. It's weird."

"Hmm did you say something, Naru-chan?" the blonde's brow twitched once before she caught her composure.

Letting her inner-prankster loose, it had been weeks since she last did something. "Looks like someone is going without sex for the next week." Laughing as he stuttered over his words and ruffled his hair playfully.

Sasuke and Sakura watched the interaction intently. "They would make a good couple, ne Sasuke-kun." Keeping her tone low as she smiled over at the teasing blonde and blushing masked man.

"HN, maybe they'll get together after the mission or maybe the Dobe will just go back to ignoring her feelings."

"So you've noticed it too." Sakura comment, remembering their genin days when Naruto's eyes would light up at the mention of their sensei's name, saw a glance of him in the streets or saw him in general. "But now it seems her feelings have died down…"

"…Or she has gotten better at hiding them. Jiraiya is her Shishō and a spy-master." Sasuke added. "We better leave the two alone on this mission, I have a feeling that the Hokage set us up."

"More like set them up." Both watching as Naruto rested an elbow on Kakashi's head so she could rest her head on her hand and played with his hair with the other, eyes directed up to the clouds. Kakashi reading his smut while keeping Naruto balanced on top of him. "I wonder who will make the first move."

**Yugagakure: 7.15pm**

Team Kakashi made it over to their hotel reservation with Naruto forcible making Kakashi put her down two hours back and give back her book. Entering the hotel and got their bookings, two rooms for each of the couples.

"I'm heading straight to bed guys." Naruto said as she stood outside the room she was going to share with Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura right across the hall from them.

"Mou Naruto, we just got here. Can't you spare 30 minutes to hang out with us." Sakura asked hopefully.

Kakashi could actually see the fatigue Naruto and came to her rescue, placing an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to him and felt her lean against him. "Sorry Sakura. Maybe tomorrow, I'm quiet tired too." Noticing Naruto's eyes flutter and opened their door and ushered her in. Sakura sighing and joined Sasuke in their room that held two singles.

Though in Naruto and Kakashi's room there was only a queen-sized bed, making Kakashi fidget nervously. Naruto noticed the bed, already planning on pranking Tsunade & Jiraiya went she got home and placed her clothes away in the wardrobe slowly, books on the night stand and toiletries in the bathroom. Placing her shoes near the entrance to the door and saw that there was a private hot-spring for them to use.

Kakashi had already put his things away and watched as Naruto took off her blouse in front of him to reveal a white undershirt, he wanted to look away but couldn't as he felt something flutter about violently in his stomach. "I'll sleep on the floor so…"

Kakashi was cut off as Naruto ruffled his hair once more and yawned. "Stop being a scary-cat, I'm sure you've done this plenty of times because I have." Dragging him over to his side of the bed and pushed him under the covers and moved over to her side and slid under the soft covers, yawning once again. "Hmm…" closing her eyes and snuggled into the pillow.

Kakashi saw her actions and couldn't help but smile and placed his eye patched on the night stand and laid back down, moving a hand out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her hair. "Naruto…" he whispered, getting a drowsy hum. "Have you ever loved anyone else…romantically?"

"Only sensei, nobody else." Naruto mumbled, crinkling her nose for a moment and relaxed as Kakashi stroked her hair.

"What about Shikamaru?" he prodded nervously and traced her whisker marks, unknowingly moving closer to her.

"Big brother…saved…loneliness. He loves…Temari." Her voice dying down as each word passed.

Kakashi felt his heart lift as the words came from her mouth and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Do you still love me?" Naruto only nodded softly into the pillow as she finally drifted off to sleep, Kakashi following soon after with his hand moving over to her neck and the pad of his thumb rested on her lower-lip.

**XXXX**

Naruto woke up with something gliding across her lower-lip and fluttered her eyes open, a hand snaking out to grab the offending disturbance. Opening her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the light Naruto came face-to-face with the copy-nin eye smiling at her. So Kakashi was the one whom woke her up via offending disturbance.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto croaked in her morning voice. "And how long have you been staring at me?"

Kakashi chuckled and replied. "Because I can and I've been observing you for about 10 minutes. It's almost 7." Naruto rolled her eyes at his excuse yet he made no attempt to remove his hand so she, with the hand that caught his she pulled his away slowly and left it in the middle of the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep." Naruto grumbled and flipped around to face the other way. Though the constant jabs to her sides kept making her squeal and giggle till she sat up and turned too glared at the guilty man. "Would you stop that?"

"Maah, stop what?" giving her an innocent look as he propped himself against the head board and added. "Ohh, you mean this." Reaching over quickly to poke her side, making her squawk and swat his hand away.

"Kakashi I'm serious." Naruto huffed.

The copy-nin froze and said with a hint of glee in his voice. "What did you call me?"

Naruto tilted her head in confusion and repeated. "Kakashi? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. It's just that you never really called me by my name before. It was always sensei." He chuckled.

"Huh? Oh I never noticed before." Ruffling his hair and frowned. "Your hair is really soft yet…" letting her hand hover over his spikes. "It defies gravity…you really are weird." Crawling out of the bed to get a change of clothes as Kakashi face-faulted and let loose a sullen chuckle, deciding to make the bed as Naruto headed into the bathroom.

Naruto only took ten minutes in the bathroom, opting for a quick clean, dry and threw on some black undergarments, a pair of faded jeans and a tight-fitted blue shirt. Her sapphire necklace tucked underneath and walked out of the bathroom as she slipped on her engagement ring.

"The showers yours." Naruto called out as she sat at the dresser and began blow drying her hair, hearing the bathroom door click closed and locked. It took her a while to dry and brush her long hair, when Kakashi came out and took the brush from her and began helping. "Thanks."

"It's what fiancés do." Kakashi replied, with his eye patch in place and smiled into the mirror.

Naruto seeing that he wore dark blue coloured jeans with a black short-sleeved button up shirt. "You clean up good, Kakashi."

"Maah, I aim to please." Earning a snort of disbelief from his fiancé and placed the brush down, leaning down to her ear with his arms placed on the dresser to trap her. Both looking at each other in the mirror. "I still think you're a liar."

Naruto ignored the comment as a knock came from the door and gently moved Kakashi's arm so she could answer it. Opening it to reveal a sunny Sakura and a dark Sasuke, if this were real Naruto would've laughed as they were polar opposites. Then again she and Kakashi were as well.

"Hey guys, you wanna have breakfast with us?" Sakura asked politely as Kakashi came into view and moved an arm around the blonde's waist. Sasuke lacing his hands with Sakura as the duo in front of the put on some shoes and grabbed what they needed for the day.

Sakura squealed happily about spending more time with Naruto and pried her away from her fiancé and dragged her out of the hotel and down the road. Their partners not far behind as they followed them through the morning crowd to a quaint looking café near a large lake that was naturally heated.

The four deciding to sit outside in the fresh air as they ordered their food. Sitting next to their partners as the food and coffee arrived, though Naruto ordered tea instead and answered the unasked question. "Ero-Sennin doesn't like having me drink coffee this early in the morning. Don't ask why because I don't know either and I just follow his request. This reminds me, I have to edit his new chapters."

"Naru-chan…"

"No."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say. At least hear me out." Kakashi reasoned as Sakura and Sasuke watched the drama unfold.

"You want to help proofread Ero-Sennin's book, when actually you want to read his work before it is published. So my answer is and always will be, N.O." Kakashi slouched in his seat and sipped his coffee dejectedly. Naruto going back to eating her food casually, making Kakashi slump lower.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle with Sasuke smirking. The former speaking up. "So what are the two of you going to do today? Sasuke-kun and I are going horseback riding and have a picnic then we're going to just walk around, maybe go over to the hot-spring."

Naruto glanced over to Kakashi and sighed. "I was thinking about taking Kakashi to the local bookshop, I heard from Ero-Sennin about a newly released smut that actually has a decent plot and let Kakashi read that while I sort out my work as fast as I can." Smiling as Kakashi perked up a bit and somehow managed to make his food disappear within a mill-second.

"I can't believe I agreed to marry a pervert." Laughing along with Sakura as Kakashi scratched his masked cheek knowingly.

**XXXX**

Four days passed. Though after the second day everyone knew that Tsunade had sent them out on a holiday yet a mission is a mission and kept up the charade. Sasuke & Sakura would use almost every excuse in the book to leave Kakashi & Naruto alone, though Sakura would want to hang out with Naruto on occasion.

Kakashi got his new book and occupied himself with the contents as Naruto worked on fixing Jiraiya's punctuation and spelling error. Kakashi noticed that Naruto acted the same cheery and bubbly way, even when they were alone; and sometimes she would act serious or oblivious. He was thoroughly confused with what she was doing. He will admit that they had gotten closer on friendlier terms but she knew how to keep her distance so it wouldn't escalate into something more.

Though here they are now, Naruto was sitting at the desk working while Kakashi was lying on the bed reading his new book. Letting his gaze move over to her every once in a while. Dinner was and hour ago and Naruto headed straight back to her work, with Kakashi having nothing better to do, yet he still needed to talk to Naruto about the letter. Somehow, whenever he would want to bring it up, Sakura would turn up. She had the worst timing, so he was going in for the kill now. Since Sasuke & Sakura went out to the local bar.

"Done…" Naruto muttered and put her pen down, bringing the papers together in order and slipped those into a large yellow envelop for her mentor for when she returned home and left the parchment on the desk.

Naruto squealed as Kakashi picked her up bridal-style and brought her over to the bed, placing her down and crawled in next to her. "Naruto…are you finally going to spend some time with me. I've been so neglected lately." Pouting as he leaned against the headboard.

Naruto chuckled and moved over to his side and ruffled his hair. "We still have another two days & three nights and I'm free now that I've finished my work." Pulling her hand away to play with her hands. "Are you alright, Kakashi?" Naruto asked with concern, gaining a raised eyebrow. "You seem more on guard and fidgety lately. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fi -" Seeing Naruto's eyes narrow with anger and worry being thrown at him, Kakashi rephrased his answer. "I'm just trying to solve a puzzle." Bringing a hand up to cup her cheek and trace her whisker mark. "I'll have it figured out soon, so don't you worry."

"Okay then." Naruto said reluctantly and fidgeted around, not knowing what to do as Kakashi moved over to open his nightstand draw and pulled something out.

"But I think you can help me. Will you?" he asked as he moved the item away from Naruto's eyes as she hummed in agreement. "Good, because a few weeks ago I got this letter, you see. It's from a close friend of mine and I read it. It wasn't something I expected nor thought would ever happen from her, but I like the letter." Eye smiling to her as she kept her face in mock confusion and showed her the letter, waving it about. "The puzzling thing is, is that she acts like nothing ever happens, especially with what she has admitted in this letter and she is always out on other missions so it's quiet hard to talk to her. She's quiet the enigma and knows how to hide what she truly feels and can evade the topic well. In the letter it also says the she will let me go if I find another, even though she still loves me."

"Soo…you basically want answers." Naruto theorised. Shrugging her shoulders in a lazy manner. "Well I don't really know what to do with the feeling so I wrote it down and since I travelled with Ero-Sennin for I while, I picked up a few things along the way. I still don't know what to do with the feeling and as for the missions; that's classified and I'm a student of a spy-master and I can evade Ji-chan after a prank and get him to buy me ramen afterwards." Keeping her eyes locked with his sole eye.

"That doesn't really answer anything Naruto. I kind of got that since I've been your sensei for years and I notice your quirks. What I'm asking is why you gave me the letter?" he asked seriously.

Naruto frowned at the question, knowing she can't say anything about ANBU. It would just make him think that she used him to get what she wanted, well kind of, but she didn't really need to give him the letter and could've just waited till she was jonin. "Why I gave you the letter?" Naruto whispered the question to her-self and moved her gaze to her hands. "I-I don't know." She answered honestly, she would be able to shoulder the regret by not telling him, it will be a major blow to her emotional state but she would be happy. For him.

"Naruto…" Pulling her onto his lap and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Can you say it to me, please?" he whispered quietly, keeping his eye locked with hers as he moved the letter to the wooden surface and moved his eye patch away and used both eyes to look at her. Wanting…no needing to hear the words come from her mouth.

"But Kakashi -" the intensity in both his eyes made her close her mouth and sort through her thoughts. "I can't, not now, not here." Naruto answered and lowered her head.

Kakashi moved her closer to him so she was lying onto top of him, wrapping his arms around to and hugged her tightly. His head snuggling into her hair and tossed the blankets over them. "It's okay. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine." Naruto mumbled into his chest as he moved down so they could both lie down comfortably. Both closing their eyes to sleep, cuddling closer together. It was the first time they slept so close to one another and fro Kakashi to have a deep he hadn't achieved in years.

**XXXX**

Kakashi snapped his biological eye open as he felt someone trying to move his mask and growled at the blonde that was lying next to him, cuddled into his arms. Naruto eep-ed and hid her face into his chest, her hands clutching onto the material. "What do you think you're doing, Naruto?" he asked in amusement.

Naruto looked back up carefully and answered. "You wouldn't let me go and I couldn't find any other way to wake you up quickly." Answering honestly.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Oh and why should I let go?" Holding her tightly against his frame. Making her squeal at the sudden movement and used her hands to press against his chest so she could look up to him.

"Because I am your fiancé and you shouldn't make your future spouse upset."

"You don't seem upset. Hmm, maybe because you love me so much." Naruto scoffed and flicked his nose.

"Don't flatter yourself and let go"

"No."

"Kakashi, I'm serious. Let me go."

"So am I, so no." he stubbornly replied, eye smiling as she puffed out her cheeks and slammed her head against his chest. Mumbling along the lines of 'annoying', 'weird-bastard' and 'moronic pervert'.

"I can't believe I have to use this." Naruto mutter and soon Kakashi was found holding a roll of toilet paper as Naruto replaced herself to be in the bathroom and rushed to lock the door and flip on the shower. Kakashi chuckled and tossed the roll over to the door and made the bed once again. It was kind of their routine.

Hearing the shower turn off, Kakashi moved to grab his clothes. But he was not expecting for Naruto to walk out of the bathroom only clad in a fluffy towel that barely covered her butt. Her hair damp with droplets rolling down her frame.

Kakashi gulped nervously as Naruto frowned and made her way to the closest, standing close to him as she side open the wardrobe door to grab some clothes.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" he stuttered out nervously, feeling his abdomen flare with heat at the sight of the gorgeous blonde.

"I forgot my clothes." She answered and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a teal V-neck to wear. Laying the clothes on the bed, before she shoved the copy-nin into the bathroom so she could change and handed him over his clothes, shutting the door behind the flustered man and dried herself down.

Kakashi didn't take long in the shower and exited the bathroom, fully clothed and tripped on his feet as Naruto stood near their private hot-spring in only her white-patterned underwear and sapphire necklace. Knowing his face was already painted like blood and stood up slowly as he saw a toad disappear when it handed over a note.

Naruto read through the note, humming in thought before she used her wind chakra to shred the paper and walked back into the room, freezing as she saw Kakashi watching her. Losing her mask and blushed brightly, not knowing what to do.

"Uhh can you turn around?" Naruto fidgeted nervously.

Kakashi coughed and complied with her request, facing the front door as he heard her shuffle around and put on the rest of her clothes. "You can look now." He heard her whisper and turned to face her as she twirled her hair up into a bun and tie it in place.

Kakashi moved over to the bed where she sat and knelt before her and grabbed her head. "Hmm?" she hummed in question.

He needed to get this through her unpredictable skull and said. "If you truly love me, then you wouldn't let me go and you would hold me all the time, saying everything will be okay." He saw Naruto's eyes flicker with a flame before it was masked and reached up over to her, using his hands to bring her closer to him and pressed his masked lips softly against hers.

Naruto pulled back in confusion and reached up to touch her lips. Kakashi's hands still on her cheeks, holding her head close to his as both his eyes were open and stared at her intently. Moving on hand away so he could move her hand from her lip and kissed her once more.

"Kakashi, w-what are y-you doing?" Naruto whispered as she pulled away once more, about to pull away his hands but his firm grip kept her from moving her arms.

"When one usually confesses, they get a response as well. I'm giving you mine." Eye smiling at the confused blonde. "I want to be with you Naruto, I want to get to know you better…and I'm glad that you gave me that letter."

"Do…do you think I could have some time to think about it?" Naruto asked and saw Kakashi's clear confusion and elaborated. "Well you see, I never really expected an answer from you and you were acting all normally and weird so I thought you didn't think much about the…" Naruto's ramblings were cut off as Kakashi reached over and kissed her again to shut her up. Pulling away, Naruto glared. "Did you not just hear me?"

"Hai I did, but you were just so cute going on like that." Earning a swat to his head and shove out of her way, making him chuckle as she was about to make her way over to the door, he stood up quickly and wrapped his strong, muscled arms around her. Enjoying as she squealed in surprise and rested a head on her shoulder. "Maah so where are we heading to today?"

Naruto grumbled as the copy-nin stuck to her, even after she pushed him away and put on her shoes and grabbed her things. He immediately moved back to her side and slid an arm around her waist as they walked out the hotel and wondered over to the botanical gardens.

**XXXX**

The week ended quickly for team Kakashi, Naruto still haven't replied to Kakashi's request and clamed up whenever he would show hints he wanted to talk about and backed off. Though they did use the private hot-spring once late at night, well Kakashi was in the ossen and Naruto just let her legs dangle into the hot water as they talked about trivial stuff.

Sasuke & Sakura tried to see if there was any change with Naruto's outlook yet nothing was showing, frustrating the two of them. Even now as the all walked back to Konoha and were no more than five minutes away from the main gates. Sakura had her arm linked with Sasuke's as Kakashi laced his hand with Naruto's and gently tugged her closer to him

Though Sasuke, Sakura & Kakashi all saw that she was hiding something as she was anxious to get home with Sakura's curiosity getting the best of her as she asked. "Hey Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto hummed as she flicked her eyes over to the medic and back in front of her. "I have some things that need to be sorted out back home, that's all."

The team all narrowed their eyes suspiciously as Naruto was only giving them half the truth and seeing their Hokage waiting at the gate patiently made them even more curious.

Naruto let go of Kakashi's hand an jogged over to the blonde kage, team Kakashi all watching as they kept walking over to them, even when Naruto jogged it looked like she was running. Seeing as Naruto held out her hand expectantly and received back her necklace and put in place. Smiling fondly at the older blonde as Tsunade ruffled her hair and handed her a long gifted box.

Naruto opened the box in Tsunade's hand and pulled out a pure silver flute and smiled giddily at the gift and slowly maneuvered the pipe so she could play. All within hearing distance heard the soft yet powerful and enduring melody coming from Naruto as she played with a carefree atmosphere surrounding her. Her eyes closed and hair dancing in the wind as her fingers glided over the holes, her face calm as the wind carried the heart-lifting melody.

Naruto blew on last note into the wind instrument and opened her eyes to see a crowd had gathered and clapped for her performance, making her blush and bow and looked over the silver piece in her hand.

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you could play the flute." Sakura awed as the rest of team Kakashi closed in.

Tsunade winked knowingly at the blonde jonin as she stopped looking over her new gift. "Yeah, it's to help me with genjutsu. I got the idea from Shika when he told me about his fight with the female of sound 4, Tayua I think." A finger gliding tenderly over the ditches as it was engraved with vines & swirls, no one but a highly adept Fūinjutsu user would see that they were a means to hide the seals that were on it pipe, making Naruto smile brightly at her mother-figure. "It beautiful."

"Well you know Kazekage-sama wants the best for you, gaki. You saved him after all and are like a little sister to him." Tsunade commented before adding. "Jiraiya will be helping you with musical genjutsu, since the elder toads use their vocal cords to activate genjutsu and knows the gist of it to help you; but we need to talk afterwards." All seriousness in her voice, that she only reserved for Naruto in dire situations or when she had to go out on ANBU duties.

Naruto understood the hint of her leader's tone and stood up straight before bowing. "Hai Godaime-sama. I'll be with you shortly."

"Head home; unpack and meet me in my office. Your team can debrief for you. Dismissed."

"Hai." Naruto replied tersely and disappeared in a smokeless shunshin.

Team Kakashi was stunned as they watched Naruto bowing in respect to their leader and didn't call her granny. Something was definitely going on. Sakura knew better than to question her Shishō and Sasuke knew that Naruto cared deeply for her privacy because of the way she grew up. Kakashi on the other hand wanted answers that kept on making his mind scramble. Mentally groaning, he'd have to make a trip over to Kurenai on how to woo the evasive blonde spy-mistress.

**XXXX**

"You are dismissed for the next two days." Tsunade ordered and watched as team Kakashi file out of her room, obviously seeing the curiosity they all held and that Kakashi had finally made a decision about Naruto. A positive one too as Tsunade smiled behind her interlocked hands, but knew that Naruto wouldn't do anything since she didn't know how to respond to such intimate feelings.

Spiking her chakra once a kitsune masked ANBU appeared before her in a knelt state with Jiraiya appearing out of the shadows and moved over to the bowing kitsune agent.

"I have a mission that needs all of your skills, kitsune. Konoha cannot afford to have these missing Nin from Iwa tread and hassle the smaller nations and with the permission of Tsuchikage, I want you and Jiraiya to hunt them down, watch & follow their movements and see what their motives are and if they are an immediate threat to Hi no Kuni, I want you to take them out where they slumber and bring back the leader for us to interrogate." Tossing over a Hunter-nin scroll that will keep the prisoner captive and alive for a week before they run out of air.

"They have bases scattered all throughout the nation that I need you to dissemble, search, gather and destroy after finding out what is going on within their walls. The mission will be at least two months long and I don't want a trace left of them. You are to leave within the next 10 minutes, dismissed."

The ANBU member and Jiraiya both disappeared within a split-second, no doubt already heading out of the village, already having their gear packed and ready. Sighing, Tsunade banged her head on her desk and groaned. Naruto just came back and now she was out again, who was she supposed to gamble and bicker with now. Especially since Jiraiya's gone too.

**1¾ months later:**

Team Kakashi were angry when Tsunade called them into her office almost two months ago and said that Naruto will be pulled out of the team till further notice, stating she has become a big influence in Konoha's protection and wouldn't be joining them on missions as much as they would like. Sakura almost blew up at her Shishō, but the blonde's harden and protective glare she had for Naruto stopped Sakura.

Sasuke didn't push anybody for information on the whereabouts of the blonde, knowing that she would talk in her own time and knew from the posture from the even lazier pasture from Shikamaru that Naruto probably had a long-term mission and took care of her plants with the Nara, knowing how much she loved gardening.

Kakashi spent the time apart asking Kurenai for tips, going as far as to ask Pakkun for help. They both just told him that since Naruto liked everything about him, there was no need for him to push his boundaries and be himself while courting the Jinchuriki.

It didn't help at all, since Naruto wasn't in the village and Kakashi felt himself wear down a bit. Though right now he had taken on a solo A-rank mission that went terribly wrong. As soon as he near the border of Hi no Kuni, he was ambushed and out-numbered by a horde of missing-nin.

It was only thanks to his skills, years of experience, calm demeanour and quick thinking that he was able to survive the attack and manage to take out the entire enemy. Though not without consequence as he laid, propped up against a tree from chakra exhaustion, bruises, cuts, scrapes and a nasty gash on his left thigh and hip. Closing his sharingan eye and haggard out his breathing, trying to keep his eye open or to at least disinfect his wounds before he passed out. Yet his limbs were numb and the cool night air wasn't helping in the slightest.

Though just as he was fighting his grogginess, two figures landed in front of him and with what he could see, one was the Gamma Sannin making him sigh in relief and the other was an ANBU agent that looked around the destroyed area then over to him. Walking calmly yet quickly over to him and knelt down to check his injuries.

"Rest, Hatake-sempai. We'll take over from here." Kakashi grunted, hearing that the ANBU was a woman by her small fingers and light voice, or she could've been a pre-teen male but he doubted by the height and obvious curves he could see through his haze. "Jiraiya-sama, we best just burn the bodies and take Hatake-sempai back to the hospital. He's losing a lot of blood." Her voice carrying no emotion, though he could tell she carried the will of fire strongly.

The Sennin moved over to them as the kitsune used a piece of cloth from a dead Nin to tighten and stop the bleeding from the two deep wounds, moving out of the way as the Gamma Sennin made a clone to help pile the bodies with Kitsune and burn the bodies as the original picked up the copy-nin. "You're lucky we found you at the right time, Kakashi. Let's get you home."

The last Hatake didn't hear the rest of what Jiraiya as he was already embarrassed being carried bridal-style and passed out in pain & exhaustion. Jiraiya flicked his eyes over to the ANBU as she kept her composure, but Jiraiya knew better. She was tired, angry, relief, frightened…and she knew her answer, making the sage smile in the dark as they both dashed at full speed towards Konoha. Jiraiya signalling for Kitsune to make the report as he would drop Kakashi off at the hospital then head on over to her.

**XXXX**

Kakashi faintly heard the sounds of a sad yet love-filled melody sink into his ears and fluttered open his biological eye. Seeing the pristine white roof and walls. Feeling the itchy, thin and uncomfortable hospital attire he was wearing and crisp blanket thrown over top. Though mostly he could feel the pain in his left leg and abdominal area.

The euphony still wafting into his ears and moved his eye over to the sound. Squinching his sole eye in the dark as he saw a curvy figure sitting on the windowsill, the person's long flowing hair moving as the night's cool wind played with it. Sitting in a way that the person's back was leaning against the frame with on leg perched on the sill and the other dangling out the window.

Soon Kakashi's eye adjusted to the dark, finally being able to identify the person as the missing woman he had grown feelings for and called out in a raspy voice. "N-Naruto…" the blonde didn't stop playing her flute, only twitching her nose indicating she was listening. "H-how long have I've been out?"

The music ended with one last sorrowful tune, making the Kyūbi host lower her instrument and look out to the moon as it illuminated her features. "Three days." She whispered across the room. Kakashi was prepared to open his mouth again but was interrupted as she quietly voiced. "Idiot…" not being able to hear what the rest as she lowered her voice further.

Though she finally looked over to him as he groaned, forcibly moving his limbs to sit up and lean against the wall. Naruto narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing? Are you trying to further damage yourself?"

"I'm trying to sit up so I can see you better." He answered calmly as he kept his gazed locked with hers. "I haven't seen you in a while." Pulling an arm out and held it out to her, for her to come over to him or he would move over to him. "It's your choice."

Naruto didn't think the request over twice and glided over to him, placing her flute on the stand next to him and sat at the edge of the bed next to his arm. Allowing him to rest his hand on her thigh.

The two sat in silence as Naruto kept her orbs to the window, Kakashi wondering why she wouldn't look at him till the light of the moon reflected a glistening lone tear that trailed down her cheek. Moving his hand out to turn her face towards him and saw as more tears trailed down her other whiskered cheek. Using the pad of his thumb to whip away the liquids.

"Naruto…?"

"You idiot." She replied with a waiver. Kakashi taking in her attire, noticing the uniform from anywhere, since he used to wear it in his youth. The porcelain kitsune mask dangling off her waist that was once out of his line of sight. Realizing that she was the one that found him, the reason why she hardly took on missions with the team anymore. The unique ANBU tattoo on her shoulder that faced him, the symbol that was only granted to those members that went solo. Moving his hand over to trace the red pigment.

Hearing her whisper once more. "I almost lost you…" her eyes tearing up in anger and sadness. "Had I not been in the area, you would've bled to death. Those missing-nin were mid-genin to low-chunin, even if there were 14 of them, you could've come out better than you did." Her voice cracked with the tears spilling over, clenching the material of her pants tightly. "What happened?" she asked desperately.

"Overexertion from taking on too many missions at once and not resting." He answered honestly and cupped her head with both hands, her hands moving up to rest on his as she closed her eyes and took in a haggard breath.

"You moron." Moving his hands away so she could lean over to capture his masked lips, pressing softly. Pulling back to see the moon light up his pale features and trailed a finger across his jaw-line. "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" moving her hand to run her fingers through his silken hair and gave a soft ruffle.

Kakashi was too happy from the kiss, after two months of being away from her and pulled her back down for another. Applying more pressure to the kiss, yet Naruto moved away once more making him growl. "Naruto…!"

"You still have to heal. You'll be able to leave the hospital within a week if you rest."

Kakashi shook his head slowly, making Naruto sigh yet he began to reach for the edge of his mask. Naruto's eyes widen and grabbed his hand. "You shouldn't do that."

"And why not? I want you to see." He whispered back his answer and moved his hand so that Naruto's was able to hook around his mask to pull it down. Using his other arms to pull her over to sit on his hips as they both gently pried down his mask, already feeling the night's air against his bare face as the material trailed lower.

Naruto smiled softly as the masked lowed beneath his chin, taking in his face for the first time. Noticing that his nose has been broken on many occasion, yet retained its sharp feature, thin pale lips from lack of vitamin D and a narrow jaw-line. No buck-teeth or blimp lips, the only scar on his face was the vertical line running over sharingan eye and reached just below his cheek bone. Indicating to Naruto that he was truly skilled will the lack of deformities throughout his shinobi career. All in all, Naruto though he was very handsome and traced his scar lightly.

Kakashi watched her features intently, feeling his heart flutter at the small graceful smile that appeared and asked quietly. "Are you still wearing your mask?"

Naruto frowned slightly and answered. "Hai, its best I keep it on till you're healed."

"I'm sure I can handle it, Naruto and I'd like to see how you feel."

The blonde tsked in annoyance and pulled away from his face, sitting back on his legs. "No, you're healing and I'm due to do my rounds soon."

"Naruto." Kakashi asked seriously and tugged at her legs. Though what he didn't expect to happen was for their lips to crash together, Naruto's hands finding their way into his hair and massaged his scalp in a slow and sensual way, making his purr into the kiss.

Naruto smirked against his lips and began nibbling against his bottom lip, running her tongue along his lips for him to open up. Grinding their hips together, making him gasp/groan and ploughed her tongue on through. Using her wet muscle to tackled his and kissed him deeply, tilting his head back so she had better access and kissed deeper. Running her tongue along the roof of his mouth, feeling him shudder and maneuvered his tongue into her mouth so she could use her teeth to lightly scrape against his muscle and suck his tongue. Pulling at his hair and reversed the kiss to the original state and ran her tongue along his gums, feeling him hum and moan before pulling away, smirking at his dazed features and the trail of saliva. Pecking his jawline to get rid of the moisture and pulled away once again.

Naruto chuckled and commented. "Just a kiss and look what happened." Poking his harden length through the sheets, making him moan. "I though you could've held out longer."

Kakashi caught his composure and looked to the blonde in disbelief. "Y-you're a secret pervert."

The blonde Uzumaki snorted and rolled her eyes. "I travelled with one for three years and Ji-chan was a closet-pervert. What do you expect? For me to remain innocent." Lips curling mischievously. "But I better fix this before I leave." Softly palming the harden sheets.

Kakashi moaned at the contact and tried to stutter out. "W-what a-are you doing?"

"Sshh and keep your voice down unless you wanna get caught." Naruto answered as she slid down the bed and pulled the sheets back, along with his hospital pyjama pants and whistled lowly at the impressive length, making Kakashi blush as she stared at his semi-erect manhood.

Naruto took the length into her hands to measure it out, feeling the heat against her bare hands as she took off her gloves and arm guards. "Nice size, Kakashi." She purred as she blew against it, making it stand more up and began moving her fingers slowly against the flesh, rubbing the slit roughly.

Kakashi hissed in pleasure, watching the blonde work around his erection. Feeling the bubbly excitement build up from having to repress his voice and with Naruto doing what she was in her uniform and in the hospital.

Naruto flicker her tongue out to lick the head of his cock, enjoying the way his mask-less face was withering in impatient pleasure and licked his entire length before swirling the head within her mouth, using his pre-cum to lube up his length so he could glide her hand and fingers easily. Pulling out a bit so she could swirl her fingers in her saliva and use it as extra lube. Liking the way Kakashi's face was slowing losing control and took his entire length into her mouth.

Flicking and swirling her tongue around as she bobbed her head up and down slowly, using her hand to pump him along and the other to fondle his balls. Hearing Kakashi trying his best to stifle his moans and created a clone to help keep him quiet by passionately kissing him and pin his hands above his head to stop him from grabbing the originals head to make her move faster. Naruto wanted to do this slowly and drive him off the edge.

Kakashi on the other hand had never felt so turned on in his life. One Naruto was sucking & jerking him off while another was kissing him deeply and held his hands tight above his head. He felt as the one of the clones hand retracted, yet still had a solid grip on his wrists and trailed the free hand down his neck; tingling his skin along the way. All the way down his abdomen and under his shirt, trailing up his pack till she hit a peck and tweak at nub, making him whimper in pleasure into the kiss and tried to wiggle his hands free. But the clone didn't have any of that as she pinched his nub hard and began tugging against it, tightening her hold on his hands and kissed him roughly. Kakashi wallowed in bliss, pleasure and high.

The original saw that Kakashi was almost there and lightly scraped her teeth against his cock on the way up and popped her mouth while licking the head as she released her mouth-hold and squeezed him hard with her hand. Going back down for the kill and gave on large suck, pump and palm. Emptying his load into her mouth and swallowed. Hearing his stifled moan into her clone's mouth and dispelled the clone soon after he died down his voice. Sliding back on his pants and sheet; using a thumb to whip away the bit of cum she couldn't swallow of her cheek and licked it up while watching the flustered copy-nin breathing heavily.

Kakashi growled and pulled her back up to him and kissed her roughly, tasting himself on her tongue. Naruto chuckled into the kiss and pulled back, ruffling his hair lightly. "All fixed."

"What about you?" he asked panting as he trailed a hand up her thigh.

"You're supposed to be resting." Poking his forehead with a bright smile on her face and clambered off his lap & bed. Sealing her flute away and put back on her gloves and arm guards. "When you're 100% come find me and we'll finish were I started."

Kakashi still growled and pulled her over so she sat at the edge of the bed. "Are you always a tease?" Getting a light peck on his sweaty forehead.

"Only for you, Kakashi." She whispered into his ear and gave a light flick of her tongue, making him whimper.

"Not fair…" he breathed out and pulled her into another passionate kiss, over-powering her tongue for dominance. Pulling away to bite her exposed neck. "Mine."

Naruto chuckled and flicked his nose. "You should ask for permission first before you mark someone." Rummaging through her pouch for something and pulled out a dark purple coloured book and handed it over to him. "Here, it's Ero-Sennin's new book. He gave it to me yesterday and I've already read it, so it will keep you occupied till you're released."

Kakashi opened the book slowly, breathe hitching and looked to the blonde in thanks. "You're the only female that doesn't mind my habits."

Naruto tilted his chin till they were eye to eye and ran her thumb against his lower lip. "Of course. I love you after all."

Kakashi clutched his chest as Naruto finally said the words to him, feeling his open eye sting in happiness as a tear slid out and trailed down his mask-less face. Naruto smiling softly as she used her thumb to whip the offending droplet away and kissed his leaking eye. "I will always love you, don't forget that. Your entire perverseness, weirdness, everything and I'll always be here for you, Kakashi. I'm not going anywhere." Resting her forehead against his as more tears spilled from both eyes.

Kakashi felt his heart swell with happiness, that there was someone who cared for him. Not his reputation, heritage or prowess and here she was. In front of him all this time and she loves him. "I-I think I love you too." He whispered back and pressed a soft gentle kiss against her lips. Trying to convey all his feelings into the one skin contact.

"It's about time you realized it too, you moron." Naruto pulled back and smiled at him knowingly. Kakashi huh-ed at her as she elaborated, moving over to the window. "During the wave mission, when I lost Haku. You didn't realize that Sasuke awoke his sharingan or that Sakura was shaken up about seeing someone die for the first time. You shut them both out and spent the rest of the mission stuck to me like glue, making sure I was okay and followed me around whenever I visited Haku & Zabuza's grave. I probably know you a lot more than you know yourself." Saluting at she was about to jump out the window. "Don't scare me like that again, or I'll kill you myself." Smiling as she put on her mask and disappeared.

Kakashi froze and retrieved the memories from that mission, snorting in amusement as he realized what Naruto said to him. "I'm such an idiot for not realizing sooner." Seeing the book that laid in his lap and his disgruntled look and blushed heavily. Remembering the technique Naruto used on him and felt him-self get hard again. _'This is going to be a long recovery week.'_ Pouting slightly as he put his mask back on and flipped the book onto a random page. Gawking as he realized the scene was from the club.

**One week later: Konoha's park.**

Konoha 12 and their leaders, excluding Kakashi since he was still in the hospital, were found lounging around the grassy area or leaning against some trees. All enjoying the evening sun as they all finished eating their picnic.

Naruto was sitting across from Shikamaru and Sakura who were leaning up against a tree. The two females teasing the brunet about Temari's up and coming birthday with him going to Suna to surprise her.

"It's cute Shika. It shows her how much you care for here." Naruto commented as she plucked at the grass. Hearing Gai and Lee a few meters away shouting about Shikamaru's youthful love, further embarrassing the Nara heir.

"Sometimes I question, why I'm friends with the lot of you." The lazy genius hummed, making Naruto and Sakura laugh. Both feeling the same was sometimes.

Naruto was about to answer the Nara when she felt a pair of powerful arms snake their way around her waist and a head land comfortably on her shoulder and looked over to the pervert-nin and smiled fondly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Hey, long time no see."

Kakashi grumbled and pulled her onto his lap and waved lazily at the two stunned shinobi leaning against the tree. Actually all of Konoha 12 was stunned expect Kurenai and gapped at the two. Kakashi saying to Naruto. "You didn't visit."

"I've been busy." Naruto shrugged.

"Not even a gift."

"You weren't severely injured or on death's bed, Kakashi. Stop mopping."

"I would've visited if it were you." He whispered sadly, making Naruto snort at his child-ness and tilted his head around to kiss him on his masked lips. Kakashi tightened his hold on her and pulled her head closer. Making sure she didn't pull away, though when she discreetly tweaked his nub he let go and growled at her.

Naruto only flicked his nose, smiling innocently. "And if you're wondering, Ino. We started going out a week ago after I found him half dead." Hearing a round of squeals from her female comrades.

"Naruto…" he rumbled. "Do you remember what you said to me in the hospital…? I found you." Manoeuvring her so she could feel his harden length, making her blush slightly and punch his playfully on his shoulder.

Leaning over to him and purred. "Let's just see if you can keep up with my stamina." And nipped his ear discreetly.

Kakashi snapped and said to everyone. "Excuse us, Naruto forgot to water her plants and we don't want them to die." Naruto burst into laughter at hearing his excuse as she leapt out of his lap and went running in the opposite direction of either of their homes. Making Kakashi growl and run after her, chasing her around the park.

The leaders of Konoha 12 could see the happiness in Kakashi and were glad that he finally found somebody to be happy with, with the other members, namely the males cheering on the copy-nin and the females cooing at the lively and beautiful new couple.

Naruto eep-ed as Kakashi finally caught her and hefted her over his shoulder, disappearing in a leaf shunshin and into her bedroom. Dropping her on her bead and crawled on top of her and kissed her hungrily. "I can't believe I fell in love with my openly perverted sensei."

Kakashi chuckled and replied. "Well I fell in love with my unpredictable, knucklehead student."


End file.
